


breeder

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien anatomy, Other, Oviposition, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he suddenly regrets this. it was a bad idea. yeah, he can incubate eggs, and he trusts the other enough to let them lay, but he knew he couldn't handle birthing them. having them laid in him while they were small was bad enough. they'd grow in him, stretching his lithe form to the limits. there was no way he'd be able to shove them out when they were the size of his fist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breeder

he feels his friend - lover? - press him down onto the sheets. their slick something (ovipositor, his mind provides) presses gently against his entrance, warm and thick.

 **"you sure you want this?"** they ask, and he nods. a gentle rock of their hips pushes the tip in. he can feel it _inside_ him, smooth and nearly too large for him to handle, but they keep pushing in until their hips press against his. the ovipositor expands, tip stretching out his walls until it's big enough to fill him to the brim.

a few hard lumps slide past his entrance. a gasp spills from his lips before he can stop it, and the other hesitates. **"no, go on,"** is all it takes for them to relax. the lumps - eggs - push into his incubator, resting heavy at the bottom, stretching him with a small burn. a burst of white-hot liquid fills in after that. that makes him keen, chest heaving to hide his near-cry. more eggs slip in while he's unprepared. they slide against his walls, lodging against the first few, bulging his stomach out.

he suddenly regrets this. it was a bad idea. yeah, he can incubate eggs, and he trusts the other enough to let them lay, but he knew he couldn't handle birthing them. having them laid in him while they were small was bad enough. they'd grow in him, stretching his lithe form to the limits. there was no way he'd be able to shove them out when they were the size of his fist.

more and more eggs spilt into him, stretching his incubator to the limits. they knew this, of course, but they wouldn't stop until all of their brood was laid. he could feel tears wetting his face as his stomach grew and grew. the ovipositor got even bigger, stretching his abused entrance too far. he felt the eggs press at his walls, pressing hard against each other because there was _no more room_. 

the less he focused the more it hurt. the warmth the eggs put off made him too hot. there were so many, and they kept jostling as the other slammed their hips into him. the stretch of his over-taxed stomach burnt, and he could feel the skin growing taut against the eggs. every time he breathed the liquid sloshed against the eggs, making them move, and their movement made the liquid slosh. eventually the flood slows, and he lifts his head to see his stomach bulging. another hip-thrust from the other brings more liquid. he can _see_ the skin bulge at this, and he whines, for that is all he can do. he can't move underneath the weight, he can't speak due to the eggs taking up most of his thoughts. 

**"are... are you okay?"** they ask. he merely whines again. the thick ovipositor expels one last spurt of something - come, he'd guess - and pulls out. the eggs slip down into the new passage but don't spill out of him. he wanted them to, but that wasn't happening until they had grown. that would take a few hours at most, but could happen as fast as thirty minutes if the right thing was introduced.

large hands cradled his stomach, and he could see just how large it really got. it was the size of a watermelon. it forced his legs open, pressed against his crotch. upon closer inspection he saw the outlines of the eggs themselves against his skin. the hands press down and he cries out. the eggs shifted, pushed down against his entrance, causing him to groan again. **"d-dont, don-n't,"** he feebly sobs.

then the hands pull him up, forcing his stomach forward onto the sweat-soaked sheets. he comes face to face with the other. he saw the look of pure awe on their face as they looked down at his brood - _his_ brood, not theirs - and cooed. 

**"you like this? you like being filled with my eggs like a little breeder?"** they said, ghosting their fingers over the bottom of his stomach and against his crotch. the slit covering his entrance was too swollen to do much beyond pulse at this. he still orgasmed at this, overstimulated to the point where anything would make him.

 **"we need to get you fed. stand up."** he did as told, widening his stance to compensate for his added weight. the eggs rolled down, sloshing the liquid inside him, making room for themselves in him.

the progress was slow. he couldn't do much beyond shuffle, and his new mate had to let him lean on them. eventually they reached the kitchen. he's forced into a soft, large chair. while they're shuffling around in the fridge he gingerly touches his stomach. it made a gentle gurgling noise. his fingers found his navel, now pushed out as far as it could go. his fingers ventured down further to press at his slit. it felt slick, swollen. he stopped this when his mate approached him with a long tube connected to what seemed to be a feeding bag.

 **"open up."** they said. he obeyed, and the tube was shoved down his throat. a whirring came soon after as the pump forced food into him.

it seemed to be thick, moist cream, flowing fast down into his stomach. the flow didn't stop. it forced the first jets straight into his intestines, then into his incubator. he felt his skin stretch further. it was fine, however, for his skin would stretch as far as needed to hold this brood. that didn't mean it didn't hurt, no; it burned more than before, sending sharp shocks through the eggs and the liquid. his stomach jiggled in protest, but grew rounder still.

the flow slowed to a stop. **"good."** the weird thing was, the cream felt to be mixing with the hot liquid already in his incubator, thickening into a gel-like substance. 

a few minutes later, the eggs- the eggs were growing. in him. rapidly, actually. bile rose to his throat at this, a pained cry of agony spilling from his loose lips. the form of his stomach surged forward. the eggs bulged out at his walls, pushing his stomach out farther than ever before. white-hot pain burned through all of it. eggs pressed hard at his sealed entrance, all of the pressure accumulating at one point. 

the growth stopped. his stomach was aching, every slight movement making the eggs jostle and the gel splash against the sides of his incubator. his mate dragged him to his feet and forced him onto the table.

**"it's time."**

he shook his head. no, no, he couldn't possibly force that many eggs out. there had to be at least fourty, all the size of his fist.

then the contractions came. the first slammed into him, stomach clenching. the first egg pushed at his entrance. it wouldn't budge, however; he needed help with this.

 **"h.... help...."** he pleaded, staring up at his mate with wide eyes. they sighed but kneeled in front of his spread legs. they saw his entrance, already stretching to let the eggs out, but it wasn't enough. they pressed one finger past the slit. he groaned in pain. 

**"sh, sh, it's okay. im only trying to help."** they murmured. another finger was forced past the slit, then the entire fist. the scream shook the flesh around their arm, but they kept going, grabbing the first egg and pulling. it - and the fist - slid out with a pop. more eggs were pushed at the new opening, all pushing past the loose ring of muscle with ease. 

he was sobbing. his entrance was forced too wide by the fist, the eggs, the gel trying to escape. the ring of muscle protecting his entrance was tearing with the pressure of forcing all the eggs out. he shrieked, stomach rippling again in an effort to get the last few out. the last one pushed out.

they put the eggs in a small nest, then looked back at their mate. his legs were still spread wide. he was very, very fertile; and ready to breed again.

**"let's do that again."**


End file.
